The Day It All Changed
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: They never liked each other. Fights were what they were known for. One fateful day, he took things too far. AxH (Chapter 10 is live! :D) Chapter 10- includes swearing and some violence
1. Chapter 1

It went too far that day. All their arguments about who was better or smarter. They were nothing compared to this.

It all began when she and her sister moved to town, and Sky started dating Dave. He broke them up, right in front of her. She was shocked at her sister's expression, when Dave stomped out the door and tears welled up in Sky's eyes. Ever since, she wanted revenge on him. Sky was her sister, and she would do anything to protect her.

It wasn't like he felt the same. He did everything he could to piss her off, to him it was their own personal game and he was winning. She just hated him more.

This. This accident was the fateful day he realized what a huge mistake he'd made.

Heather laid there, unconcious but still alive. She was bleeding from her right side, getting blood everywhere around her. All Alejandro did was stand still, like a statue. What had he done?

He picked up Heather's phone, that had fallen out of her pocket when she'd hit the ground. Alejandro quickly saw she had the new iPhone 6 and called the first contact on her list, her sister Sky. He knew Sky probably hated him by now, after the accident with Dave. But Alejandro was actually trying to save Heather, something he never saw himself doing.

"Hello? Why are you calling, Heather?"

"It's not her, Sky."

Sky instantly recognized the voice. "You! What are you doing on her phone? Give it to her, so I can hear what happened!"

"She can't make it, sorry."

"Very funny."

"Really, just listen. She's hurt."

"Fine."

"We saw each other while walking, and just started arguing. Heather just made me so mad, calling me Al. I was just so mad at her, and pushed her... a car was coming..."

"What?! Are you insane! I know why she can't talk, you killed her! I'll so get you, Alejerkdro!" Although Sky was yelling, Alejandro could hear the tears coming.

"Wait, she isn't-" Too late. Sky had hung up.

Hearing Sky cry made him cry. Although he hated her, there had been a small part of him that cared for Heather, and didn't want to see her hurt. Yet his anger had gotten to him. He couldn't get the moment out of his head-

_Alejandro was talking a relaxing walk, trying to forget about his idiot brother Jose. Jose had always looked down on his little brother, and took every chance he could to make him miserable. Recently, he'd returned from college. Because of that, Alejandro was taking a break from him._

_Suddenly, he heard the familiar footsteps of one of his worst rivals, Heather. They were constantly arguing over every little thing, and were known for it._

_"Well, Al's here. Are you finally admitting that I'm better than you?"_

_"No. I'm never saying that. Now, if you don't mind, I have to walk."_

_"No chance, you bit- I mean, jerk."_

_"Same to you."_

_"Whatever, Al. Aww, poor Al doensn't know what to say. Poor Al."_

_Finally, Alejandro couldn't take it. He looked her right in the eyes, and said in a threatening tone, "No, poor you."_

_With that, he pushed her down onto the ground. Since Heather'd been walking relatively close to the street, she fell right in. Before she could recover, the lights of a car shined in her eyes. The last thing Heather could remember was their argument. Then she fell unconcious._

Sky had known Heather long enough to know her sister's everyday walking route. She came jogging, and stood in shock as she stared down at her sister's body. The first thing she did was kneel down in front of her, and hear for her heartbeat.

"She's still in there, luckily. You're just lucky I'm not going to... going to..." Sky couldn't keep in her tears. They fell, clear and small. It broke Alejandro's heart all over again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen!"

"Yeah, right. You always hated her, and this was a way to make her leave your life. I hope you get what was coming to you, Al. Not only did you hurt Heather, you hurt all those girls' hearts."

Sky picked up her phone, the same as Heather's. She dialed a number, and the person on the other end picked up right away. "Hello, is everything okay?"

Dave and Sky had eventually made up, and promised they'd never let anyone get between them again. Ever since, they'd been able to get closer. "No Dave, Heather needs help."

"I'll be on my way. Where are you?"

"Amrose Street. Hurry, she's hurt really bad!"

"She's not covered in germs, is she?"

"Dave! Just hurry!"

Alejandro stood in the background, listening to Dave and Sky's phone conversation. This was all his fault, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter... but, a review is a review. Anyway, thanks to-

PolkadotPandaGurl- You said "I hope Heather's okay" and she will be, don't worry!

TigerMasters- I know, right? Al's so mean for doing that! But he'll change, okay?

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Review, and you WILL be featured next chapter.

Sky worriedly looked back at her sister in the backseat, lying there almost eerily still. Dave patted her back, trying to calm her down. "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Dave, what if it's not? She's my only sister, and..." For the second or third time that day, Sky felt tears coming.

"Sky, she didn't get hit too bad."

"How do you know? You weren't even there, the only person who was was the idiot who pushed her and he's not speaking." Sky and Dave agreed to leave Alejandro behind when they drove Heather to the hospital. He'd just nodded, mouth shut and a few tears in his eyes.

"Trust me."

By now, they'd made it. Sky and Dave gently picked up Heather, and walked her in. As soon as they did, a nurse ran to them. "What happened?"

"Car... accident..." Sky was too tired to answer.

"I understand. Follow me." The nurse led them to a room, where they placed Heather on a bed. Sky looked, scared, at her sister.

"It's okay, miss." Sky nodded, but didn't feel better. Heather was rude, but was always there for her. They'd grown up together, and knew everything about each other.

"Thanks." Dave led Sky to the waiting room, and comforted her as she talked about Heather. Sky was really worried, and it drew attention to them the whole time. All Dave could do was smile apologetically at them.

"Don't be scared, Sky." A short, pale-skinned girl stood in front of her. "She's going to be okay. In fact, she's going to be leaving here perfectly fine."

Sky looked up at the girl. Along with pale skin, she had blue eyes and platinum blond hair. She wore a olive green sweater and purple skirt.

"How did you know my name?" Sky managed to get out a few words, while still crying. "And how do you know why I'm here?"

"I can read auras. They say everything about a person."

"Okay. But how do you know Heather'll be fine? She was barely concious when we took her here."

Before the girl could say anything, someone came through the doors. Instantly, Sky's face went from a sad expression to a death glare. It was Alejandro.

"Why are you here? You don't deserve it, after what you did."

"Look, I want to say... never mind. Do you know what room she's in?"

Neither one said her name. They didn't have the guts to, as if saying it would cause another accident.

"Straight, third room to your left." Dave filled in for Sky, seeing she was about to cry again. "I'll go with you, since she may be pissed at you." Alejandro's face fell when he heard Dave. Was it true? He didn't want it to be. The little game they played wasn't fun anymore, and all he wanted to do was go in and say how sorry he was, start over.

"Sure, but doesn't Sky need you?"

"I'll stay with her." The aura-reading girl took Dave's seat, and watched as they left.

Dave walked down the hall with Alejandro, who he noticed looked upset and not like himself. He didn't know what to do or say, and eventually said, "Is anything wrong?"

"As if I'd tell a germaphobic loser like you," Dave could tell Alejandro was trying to be himself again, insulting and ruining lives. "But sine you're the only one here... okay. I always found ways to insult and piss off Heather. I liked to see her mad, like I proved something. But I let my anger take over, and caused her to end up here. Only after that, I realized how much I actually cared for her."

Dave nodded, understanding. "I feel the same. When Sky and I broke up, all I wanted to do was kill her. I tried everything to make her know that. Eventally, I saw I didn't want that at all."

All Alejandro did was look at Dave with surprise. Dave didn't know what to do, but then they went to the room. Heather was lying on the bed, still not awake. The blood had been cleaned up, and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Should I leave? I mean, if you want me to, I will..."

"No, stay here. I'm not ready to say anything." Dave nodded, thinking about their talk. He hoped one day they'd make up, they were a cute couple.

Meanwhile, Sky was talking to the girl in the waiting room. Her name was Dawn, and she could read anyone's aura.

"Sky, I know your sister will live. And... I know you shouldn't blame Alejandro for this. His aura is pink, because he actually cares about her."

"But if he cares, why'd he do that to her?"

"His anger doesn't come from her, it comes from his brother. He didn't mean any of it."

"Okay." Suddenly, the boys appeared. Dave was staring at Alejandro, shocked. They'd heard the girl's talk, and Alejandro looked especially nervous.

"How'd you know that?"

"Your aura says everything about you."

"Sorry, but I do not care about that lying, little-"

"Dude." Dave touched his arm. "Don't try to hide it."

"Whatever. Maybe I do, but why does it matter? All she wnats to do now is probably kill me."

"No, Alejandro. Her aura shows sadness, probably from the accident, pink, for well... never mind."

"Pink?" With that, he left. Dave, Sky, and Dawn looked after him, shocked. Dave and Sky got into Dave's car, and drove to Sky's house. Sky still couldn't stop thinking about Dawn's prediction about her sister's aura. She didn't like anyone, did she?

What do you think? Does she? If so, who? Don't forget to review! You'll get featured, and I hope you like the chapter!

Fanfic of the Week

Every week, I search through the stories in the Total Drama section of the website and pick the best one. Then, I put it in a story as a recommendation. This week's story is...

Captivated by AeonxBorealis! At least a hundred reviews, people! It's really good! To find it, go to the TD section (you know that) then change the filter to "Sort by Reviews" and you'll eventually find it!


	3. Chapter 3

Heather had been in the hospital for days now. Dave had driven Sky to see her every day, and each time Heather was still asleep. Sky was nervous now. Would her sister live?

When Dave had taken her home, Sky had spent an hour wondering if she was okay. She was also thinking about Dawn, who'd read auras for her. She'd tried to think about Alejandro's pink aura, and who he liked. Could it be Heather? It was possible. Even he was sad by the accident.

Sky was still thinking about it when Dave pulled into the hospital parking lot. As always, it was crowded. They didn't need to wait, though. Sky had been to her sister's room enough to know the way there.

"Hello?" She gently opened the door, Dave behind her. As always, Heather was laying in the bed. Today though, it was different. Sky saw her sister was actually awake.

"Sky? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, obviously. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. I'll still have to stay for a few days, though. I still don't remember why I'm here, though."

"Amnesia?"

"I guess. Hi, Dave."

Dave waved, still in the doorway because he was scared of the germs in the room.

"So, Sky. How did I get here?"

Sky felt a bit uneasy. She didn't want her sister to freak out right there in the hospital, but she had to tell her. "I'll tell you, but promise not to get pissed?"

"Sure."

Sky took a deep breath. "YouwerewalkingthenAlejandropushedyouandyougothitbyacar."

Heather looked at Dave for an explanation. All he did was shake his head, as if he didn't understand either.

"Can you talk a bit slower?"

"Sure, I guess. But just a warning, you may get mad at Alejandro."

"He did this?! What!?"

"Let me explain, okay? You were taking a walk, like normal. But then you ran into Alejandro and he accidentally on purpose pushed you into the street and you got hit by a car."

Heather was more shocked than furious. She knew he hated her, but trying to kill her? "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to my own sister?"

"No."

"So Alejandro tried to kill me?"

"Not kill, he just got mad!"

Heather still wasn't mad at him. She'd felt something when they argued. Something special.

"Oh."

"Wait, are you upset? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Sky."

"Okay, then." Suddenly, they heard the door open a tiny bit. Sky glared again, because the person was Alejandro.

"Can I talk to Heather, Sky?"

Dave looked at him, surprised. He was going to actually tell her what he'd told Dave days ago?

"Why? So you can try to kill her again? No way, Jose."

"Never call me that! Hear me? I only got mad at your sister because of my brother Jose. He hates me!"

"Woah, calm down. All I said was-"

"I get it. Now, can I please talk to her?"

"Fine. But not for long!" Dave led Sky out of the room.

"Look who finally came to visit. What do you want to say, that I deserved what happened to me?"

"No, I want to apologize."

"Like I believe that." Heather glared across the room at Alejandro, who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Just listen to me. I didn't mean to get you here, honest. I just lose control of myself when I get mad."

"Really." Heather wasn't glaring anymore, but instead her face said, Like I Belive You.

"Yes, really."

"Well, uh... whatever. Just go." Even though her finger was pointing to the door, her eyes were saying something other than "Go."

"Fine, I guess I'll go."

Heather watched as Alejandro left, then broke down. Tears fell, like she regret everything she'd said.

"Are you okay, Heather? We saw him leave, and... then we came back in and saw you like this." Sky was instantly holding Heather's hand, trying to calm her down.

"No. I never got to say... never mind."

Meanwhile, Alejandro had just gotten into his car and was driving away. He didn't really understand what was wrong with Heather, and actually wanted to try to help her.

"Why can't she just accept that I want to apologize? I really feel bad for causing all this. This was all my fault, and I realized how wrong it was after it actually happened. After, I realized I actually love her. Now, she hates me. More than she ever did."

As he drove home, he could feel himself start to cry. Alejandro did his best to stop himself, but it never worked.

In the hospital, Heather had just told Sky what was wrong. She was actually crying, and Sky did her best to comfort her. Dave had agreed to let them talk in private.

"I feel so bad, Sky. I want to change what I said."

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

Dave was listening, and was shocked to hear Heather's confession to her sister. He pulled out his phone, and eagerly sent a text.

'she said she feels bad'

Send to- Alejandro.

So Dave's doing "work" for Alejandro. What do you think will happen when he gets the text message? Will Heather actually listen to him if he visits again? And how will Sky react? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sky was trying to relax, after all it was a weekend. Dave had been acting strange after Heather had told Alejandro to leave the room, always on his phone. When Sky had asked him about it, he said it was nothing to worry about. Sky still thought something was up, like Dave was doing something he knew she wouldn't like.

Sky tried to forget that, and focus on calling Heather on her phone. She'd given it to her before she left the hospital, and Heather had said she could call if she wanted.

"Hello? Sky, is that you?"

"Yeah, obviously. I'm just a little worried, I mean you were seriously crying after Alejandro left the other day."

"Okay, I was. I just feel bad about it now, and I'm kind of scared he won't come back. I want to say sorry, too." Sky could hear her sister's sadness as she spoke on the phone.

"Don't worry, I can get Dave to talk to him."

"Dave?! Why would he even talk to him after what he did to me?"

"Well, I think he's been getting closer to Alejandro."

"If you say so. I'll still be scared, though."

"Why?"

"I regret everything mean I said to him. I want to start over, is that normal?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Thanks, Sky. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, you know I'm here for you."

"Don't judge me for this. Can you get Dave to give me Alejandro's number?"

"Well, I'd love to. I'll call Dave soon."

"Thanks. I have to go now, sorry! I have to rest."

Heather hung up the phone, and Sky nearly laughed. She had honestly known her sister liked Alejandro. They thought almost the exact same way, and were the male/female versions of each other. It was the most obvious thing in her opinion. Heather was probably pushing her feelings back because she didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable.

Sky decided to call Dave, since she'd promised and Heather had sounded serious when she'd asked for Alejandro's number.

"Dave? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just busy. Need anything?"

"You'll think it's crazy, but Heather wants you to tell me Alejandro's number to give to her."

"Sure, I'll get it now." Dave felt a smile grow on his face as he went through his contact list. Alejandro would be happy to hear Heather wanted his number. Since he'd told Dave how he felt about her, they'd been working together to get them to make up. "Here it is, now let's tell Sky this number."

"Sky? You still there?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you have it?"

"Here." Sky wrote down the number, and since Heather was resting she put it on her dresser. She'd give it to her next time she visited her in the hospital. Sky didn't know what to do, and just decided on listening to music. It always calmed her down, and Sky really needed to be calmed down. Since she had the iPhone 6, she had the Music app and on it was iTunes radio. She quickly put on a song. Even though music was playing, she still wasn't calm. Her sister was in the hospital, she'd been there for days. Of course she couldn't keep calm.

Finally, she picked up the phone to answer another call. This was from her friend Zoey. "Hi, Zoey."

"Sky! I'm so happy you answered. I heard about what Alejandro did to your sister, and I thought you'd be too upset to answer."

"No, Heather's getting better. And sorry for saying this, but don't get too mad at him. Heather even wants his phone number now. I think she actually likes him."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I mean, he nearly killed her but she still likes him."

"Yeah, it is. Speaking of which, how's Mike?" Zoey had a crush on a boy named Mike, and Sky thought he actually liked her back. He got nervous around her, and babbled on and on about random things when they talked. It was honestly adorable.

"Great! He asked me to a movie tomorrow, and he even said you and Dave could come along and make it a double date."

"Cool! What time, though? I want to visit Heather."

"Don't worry about time, I'll change if I have to."

"Thanks, Zoey." Sky had loads of calls by now, which meant voicemail to listen to later. She knew most of them would be about Heather and about how the people hoped she was okay. "Sorry, but I have to go. I have lots of missed calls, and that means voicemail."

"Oh, it's okay! I know how you feel." Zoey hung up, and Sky began listening to messages. Just like she predicted, they were about her sister. Her phone rang again, and of course it was Heather.

"Sorry for interuptting anything, but did you get the number I wanted?"

"I'll be over there in a few minutes. Then, I'll tell you."

Another awesome chapter! I hope you liked it, it took a while to think of the idea. I wanted to do one that wasn't in the hospital, and this was all I thought of. Also, if you want, review with any characters you want more of. You just saw Zoey, and I know Dawn was in the story for a tiny bit in that one chapter. Also, (again) should Sky and Dave double date with Mike and Zoey? And do you think Heather will make up with Alejandro? Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sky hopped in the front seat of Dave's car, looking down at her phone then at the tiny piece of paper in her hand. She didn't want to risk losing the phone number she'd promised her sister. Heather had sounded really serious when she'd said, "Can you get me his number?" and Sky planned on getting it to her. No matter how much of a jerk Alejandro was.

"Dave, are you sure I should give this to her? I mean, that jerk acts like he likes girls, then turns and hurts them. What if that's what he's doing? I don't want to cause my sister to get hurt again because of this phone number." Sky looked at the paper again. "I know Heather asked for it, but is it a good idea?"

"Sky, I think it's a good idea. I hope you don't get too mad at me, but on my phone I've been texting Alejandro because he actually needs help with Heather."

"Needs help? You really believe that? Dave."

"Sky. I know he's done things to break hearts, but this time I'm sure he's looking to change." Dave parked at the hospital, and he and Sky walked in. Together, they walked into Heather's room. She was awake, and was looking better than last time they'd seen her. "Sky, did you get it?"

"Right here." Sky handed her sister the paper with the phone number on it, then watched as Heather put it into her phone. "Sis, are you sure this is a good idea? Think about what he's done to other girls. What if he's doing that to you, but doesn't want you to know?"

"Sky, I'm sure that won't happen. He actually started acting like he cares."

"Alejandro? Are you kidding?"

"Sky, you know I'm not. Just trust me, please?" Heather lifted her phone to her ear, and both Sky and Dave listened to it ring. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Who's calling me?" Sky could swear her sister froze up. At the sound of his voice, she was stuck in one place. Sky heard Alejandro still saying, "Hello? Is this a prank?"

"Heather!" Sky whispered to her sister. "Let me do the talking." Without a word, the phone was in Sky's hand. Honestly, Sky had no idea why Heather was like this. She would typically get straight to the point when she was speaking, and make it clear.

"Uh, it's Heather's sister Sky. Dave gave her your number, and she can't really talk now."

"Why? Is she getting sick?" Sky could hear Alejandro meant it when he said that, like he really did care about her sister.

"No, she's asleep?" Heather was listeining, and wasn't making a sound.

"Okay, but why did she ask for my number?"

"Nobody said she asked for it." Sky sent a look in Dave's direction. He shrugged, and suddenly was interested in something on the floor. Typical Dave, of course.

"Sorry, but your boyfriend told me."

"It doesn't matter if Heather asked for it. She just- uh..."

"Wants to say she loves me?" Sky could tell Alejandro was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Look, maybe she does. But that doesn't mean you two will happen. I'm still kind of mad at you for hurting her, and you have a reputation for doing that. Even if she did, I wouldn't trust you."

"Sky, I don't want you to tell anyone this, but I would never hurt your sister the way you think I will. I only realized this after the accident, but I actually care about Heather and want her to get better."

"Fine, I guess I trust you." Heather was motioning for Sky to give the phone back to her. "Okay, I think Heather can talk now."

"Hi?"

"Hi, Heather."

"So, uh..."

"Did you hear what I said to Sky?"

"Maybe?"

"So do you think you can trust me now? I want to start over, and-"

Heather cut him off. "Sure."

"Wait, you just agreed with me. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yes, I am. And I did hear, and I agree with you. I kind of liked you before, and now that I've heard what you said, I like you more."

Alejandro couldn't speak for a while, and eventually Heather had to nearly yell into the phone, "Are you still there?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, I am."

"Good. Now, I think we can talk later. I need to talk to Sky." Heather hung up, and turned to Sky.

"Heather, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Sky. I can't believe he actually liked me."

"Well, of course he does! Anyone would be crazy not to."

"By the way, guess what? I can leave tomorrow!"

"Yes! I can't wait for you to come home!"

"Me, either!"

Hi! What did you think? :) I really liked it, I mean Heather's coming home and she and Alejandro actually talked and actually made up! I hope you enjoyed it, and see you later!


	6. Chapter 6

I know you want this to be a chapter, and I'm sorry it's not (crowd- Boo! Me- Calm down, I'm not done speaking/typing), but I can't think of anything to do for the next chapter :( But what about this!

You Decide What's Next!

All you do is- review with an idea for the next chapter, and if it's good enough, I'll-

•Favorite and review one of your stories

•Give you a shoutout :)

Please try to give ideas, or the story won't be finished!


	7. Chapter 7

Sky watched as her sister got into Dave's car, and sat next to her in the back. Heather looked a lot better than last time they'd seen her, and was definitely happier.

"I can't believe I'm actually coming home, it's been weeks."

"I know, I can't wait! I made some snacks for when we get home too."

At this, Heather's expression went from happy to slightly upset. "You mean, Mom and Dad didn't call?"

"Sorry, but no. I'm sure they will soon." Sky tried to reassure her sister, but felt the same way as Heather did. The girls' parents never were home anymore, because they were alcoholics and had to go to rehab. They'd been so addicted, they'd been in the rehab center for months.

"Thanks, Sky. But I'm sure they won't." Heather softly smiled at Sky, trying to cheer her up.

"I know."

The rest of the ride was silent, with Dave driving and occasionally checking to see if Heather and Sky were still there. They both were looking out their windows, thinking of memories they had that included their mom and dad.

Flashback

_Sky and Heather had both turned ten, and their parents were surprising them with a cake when they were at school. Only their father drinks, but has it under control_.

_"Honey, pass the sugar." He gently passed it to his wife, who smiled at him._

_"Thanks, oh, Sky and Heather will love this cake! I can't want to see the looks on their faces when they come home."_

_"I know, they'll love it." _

_They were getting along fine until the girls showed up. Heather has short hair, which she wears down. Sky's hair is messy and long, and they're both wearing dresses. Sky's is purple, Heather's is maroon. They smile with happiness when they see the cake on the kitchen table._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Is this for us?" Sky playfully jumped up and down in front of them. _

_"Yes, girls. Happy birthday!" Their mother cuts them each a slice, and their father goes into the fridge for drinks. He returns with fruit punch for the girls, and water for his wife. In his hand, the drink for himself, is a small bottle of alcohol._

_"Honey, don't drink in front of the girls. They're trying to celebrate their birthday." The mother took the bottle from her husband's hand, putting it back in the fridge._

_The girls' father loved his drink. He stared in shock, and ran to the fridge to get the bottle again. "You know I get my drink when I want it!" He opened it, and lifted it to his mouth._

_"No, stop. Heather, Sky, just eat your cake." The girls stare up at them with confusion and fear, but dig in and eat the cake. _

_"That's it, I'll be back when you're ready to let me drink." He heads to the door. His wife tries to stop him, but her husband kicks her and says, "I'm out of here."_

_"Mommy!" Sky runs to her, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up. Heather joins her._

_"I'll be okay, girls. What if we eat later?" _

_Later that night, at about dinnertime, their father still hasn't shown up. Sky worriedly tugs on her arm. "Is Daddy okay?"_

_"Yes, Sky." Sky hugs her for comfort, not noticing her mother holding her father's bottle of alcohol. _

End Flashback

"Sky? Heather? We're here." Dave impatiently taps the steering wheel, and the sisters get out.

"Thanks, Dave." Sky thanks Dave before going into the house.

Sky noticed Heather holding a letter probably from the mail. She reads over her sister's shoulder, and when she sees what it says, hugs her to calm her down. It was a note saying to meet Alejandro at the lake later.

Heather's eyes fill with small tears. "The lake was Mom and Dad's favorite place to go."

"I know, I know." Sky stops the hug, and looks into her sister's eyes. "You should go probably. I think it might help."

"Thanks, Sky."

Later, Heather got ready to walk to the lake. She saw Al waiting for her, and walks over to him. "Hi." She looked over at the water, already feeling herself getting upset again.

"Hi, Heather."

They walked over to a bench looking at the water, and sit for a few minutes. Before she can stop it, a tear falls down her face.

"Are you okay?" Alejandro looked at her, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"Well, my- never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, maybe I will."

"Okay, well my parents met here decades ago. They used to say, they connected instantly and sat like we are now watching the water. This was where they fell in love. Years after that day, Mom said to Sky and me that he proposed to her right there. But their perfect marriage fell apart after they both started drinking, only a few months ago." Heather sighed, remembering her parents. "Then they were sent to rehab, and still are there."

Alejandro really didn't know what to say. He had no idea Heather's life was like this. He kept listening to her, and slowly understood. "I haven't heard from them since. They didn't even call when I was put in the hospital. This was where they loved to go."

"It'll be okay, they probably still love you." He felt Heather hugging him, and slowly hugged her back.

"Thanks for listening." Alejandro felt himself smile when Heather looked up at him.

"No problem, really."

Okay, finally I updated! Did you like the chapter? I thought since Sky and Heather's parents were never mentioned, maybe I should mention whe they are. Also, sorry for not using your ideas. Still, enjoy! Also, reviews would be helpful!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, thanks for the reviews I got! I really can't thank you enough. Give yourselves candy or something, you really deserve it. I also hve a special shoutout to make, for TigerMasters! I've seen loads of your reviews for this story. You're so awesome, we need a new word to describe how awesome you are. Because of that, you- yes, you- get to pick what happens next if you want to. I'm not forcing you, okay? I'm innocent!

Okay, onto the chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, but I promise I'll make up for it with the next chapter. By the way, review: what should be the names of Sky and Heather's parents?

Sky happily opened the door at her house, seeing her sister smiling as she walked in. "Okay, what's wrong? Tell me now."

"What do you mean, Sky? The uh, I mean it went by just fine."

"Just say it was a date, Heather. I know you, you can't hide it." Sky studied her sister's face.

"Okay, okay! It was a date." Heather silently cursed the small blush growing on her cheeks.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Sky pulled Heather into the house, closing the door. "Come on in, you might get cold."

"Thanks." Heather joined Sky on the couch, sitting next to her.

"So, what happened?" Sky eagerly looked at her sister, hoping she'd tell her.

"Good. I mean, it did remind me of Mom and Dad, but he totally understood and listened to me."

"So cute! Honestly, you belong together."

Heather playfully punched her sister's arm, lightly blushing again. "Shut up."

"You know I'm right, Heather."

"Fine, you were right." Heather watched as Sky went into the kitchen and came out with a small card. "What's that?"

"Dave came over while you were out on your date, and gave me the number to the rehab center Mom and Dad are at." Sky flashed the card in her sister's face, letting her see the number for a few seconds.

"Does that mean we can call them? I can't wait to tell them about what happened!"

"You mean, getting hit by a car, telling your boyfriend to leave your room-" Sky began, but was cut off by her sister punching her arm again.

"Sky!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Sky paused, looking at Heather. "What would you tell Mom and Dad anyway, since what's happened and all?"

"No idea, actually." Heather lay back, relaxing. "I just really miss them, you know?"

"Me too. What did you mean, he understood what you said?"

"Well, he saw I was getting a bit sad watching the water since Mom and Dad did that before, uh, the problem. He asked what was going on, and I just said everything."

"Once again, adorable! You really do make a perfect match."

"I know, Sky." Heather stood up, getting a glass of water. "And no, sorry." Heather knew her sister well enough to know she was going to ask if Al had asked about a second date.

"Sad." Sky walked over to where Heather was drinking water in the doorway. "Did the date end that badly?"

"End badly? No, it just wasn't mentioned."

"I know! Now, don't say no yet. What if you and Alejandro went on a double date with me and Dave?"

"Well, maybe." Sky saw her sister's face turn to her 'thinking' face. "Not a bad idea."

"I know." Sky smiled proudly. "But if he says no, well, it's not my fault."

Okay, don't even say it! I know it was short. I still hope you enjoyed. Reviews, or no new chapter. You've been warned! And yes, I'm serious. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

I know you were hoping for this to be a chapter, but instead I have an offer to make!

I'm running out of ideas to continue, and since this is the most popular story I've published so far, I want to continue. So... I'm having a contest!

Here's what you do-

1) PM me with an idea for the rest of the story

2) Go crazy with ideas, the more exciting the idea, the better!

3) Whoever's is best gets to be the co-writer!

If you want to, make sure the PM is in by next Monday (by then, I'll have something to do besides sit around school hoping to have the day off, LOL) and please try! You'll get all the credit!

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 (not my idea, check reviews)

Heather had been left home by herself, since Sky had gone out with Dave. She was busy on her phone, waiting for Alejandro to come over so she could talk to him about Sky's idea to double date, he'd said he was just on his way over.

"Please get here soon, I don't have all day." Heather impatiently paced around her room. She was waiting there until he came.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Not wating to keep Alejandro waiting, she quickly checked her makeup in her mirror before running downstairs, at least trying to run. The doctors had told her to try not to run too much, or else she may be in more pain.

"Coming!" she called. Heather got downstairs, looking thriugh the door hoping to see Alejandro there. Instead, what she saw scared her.

Standing outside was her ex-boyfriend, who'd gone crazy after she'd broken up with him. She'd mostly forgotten about him, but seeing him here made Heather wish she was in the hospital again.

Without opening the door, she yelled, "Get out, Robert." Robert was his name, that she remembered. "I was done with you."

"Come on now," came his response. "Forget that, we all made mistakes." Robert sounded nice enough, but that was one of his tricks. "Just listen to me."

"No, now get out. Now!"

"I'm already outside, and I swear I'll break down this fucking door if you don't open it!" Robert also had a bit of an issue with swearing.

"No way."

"You asked for it, bitch." He went to kick the door, and Heather could hear it slightly breaking. "You'll get what's coming for you, asshole!"

"No, I won't!" Heather silently prayed for Alejandro to come, and stop this psycho from seriously injuring her. She'd just gotten out of the hospital, she didn't need to be there again.

"Okay, now let me in motherfucker." Robert had broken down enough of the wooden door to get through it. All that was left was the glass door, the only thing standing between them..

"Seriously, get away from me!" Heather made a run from the door, hearing her ex's voice and footsteps behind her. "Stop following me!"

"Not so fast. I haven't gotten revenge on you!" Robert was right behind her now, and she sped up.

"Jerk, I'm over you!"

"And who did you possibly replace me with?"

"None of your business!" Heather was pressed against the wall now, and she looked up scared at Robert. "What'll you try to do?"

Robert had a merderous look in his eyes. "The ultimate revenge."

"Oh no, please no!" Heather knew what he meant- death. He was psycho, but she never knew him to be like this. "Don't kill me..."

"Too late for begging." Robert approached her with a knife. "No more talk from you."

"Help, someone!" Heather couldn't be brave anymore.

"Heather? Where are you?" Finally, Alejandro had come. She felt herself become the tiniest bit relieved.

"Right here!" That was all Heather had time to say before a hand went over her mouth.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Alejandro's footsteps grew closer and closer. "Are you-"

"Who the hell are you?" Robert asked. "Heather's pathetic asshole of a boyfriend?"

"No way are you going to kill her!" Al dove at Robert, who instantly turned his focus from Heather to him.

"You are so dead!" The two boys kept aiming to punch each other, but Alejandro's goal was to knock the knife out Robert's hand. Heather was watching all this, and honestly felt confused and happy at the same time. Did Alejandro really want to save her?

Minutes passed, each one feeling longer than the others. Heather felt like pulling them apart, kicking Robert out and thanking Alejandro a million times, as stupid as that sounded.

Finally, Robert was knocked out cold. Al stood up proudly, looking down at him until Heather pulled him away.

"Thanks for not letting me die," she said, almost blushing. "You actually saved my life."

"No problem. I just saw part of the door broken, and wanted to see what was wrong," Alejandro said.

"Woah, what happened here? Why is the door broken and why is there a boy here knocked out on the floor?" Sky asked, just coming in. Following her was Dave.

"Uh..." Heather looked straight at her sister. "My psycho ex came and tried to kill me, he broke down the door and then he was knocked out cold by Alejandro?"

"Sure... at least no one died."

Dave fist-bumped Alejandro. "Dude, you saved her from a killer!"

The girls rolled their eyes as they talked. Sky turned to Heather, impressed. "So sid you ask about the date thing? I don't even know if you need to, I think he really likes you now."

"Maybe." Heather looked over at him, smiling when she saw Alejandro smiling at her.

"Heather," he said to her. "Dave just told me Sky was thinking of double-dating sometime."

"And?"

"I like the idea, do you?"

Sky smiled and when she saw her sister frozen with surprise, said, "I'm sure she'll come."

"Cool. Now, I have to go. See you then, Heather?"

Sky filled in for her again. "Yeah."


End file.
